


Guardian

by SuedeScripture



Series: Short Spirk Prompts [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuedeScripture/pseuds/SuedeScripture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim meets the local wildlife. Prompt: spirk. sehlat. jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

Jim runs. The gravity here is heavy, and the air thin, and it’s hot as Hades but he runs for his fucking life, because there is an elephant-sized toothy roaring killer bear lion thing on his ass, and he’s never been so fucking certain of his own death in his way too short please-I-don’t-want-to-fucking-die-my-whole-world-just-found-meaning life. But he is going to, because he trips over the goddamn fucking robe Spock made him wear, and he’s ass over ears in the dirt and he can feel the monster’s breath and hot drool and claws on his neck and oh god—

“ _I-CHAYA, KROYKAH!_ ”

Everything stops. The weight of claws on his back leaves, the smell of death is gone for a rumbled sound like a volcano nearing eruption. He thanks every diety from here to the Gamma quadrant that his heart is still beating and not eviscerated all over the red Vulcan sand. 

“ _Namah hayal os-veh. Nash-veh telsu_ ,” Spock’s voice murmurs, and Jim turns over on his back to see…Spock, his Spock, placing his fingers on the monster’s head, then stroking at the matted, dusty hide of its humped shoulder. The giant lies down with a groan, reaching out a huge paw to bump at Jim’s leg, which he pulls away as he sits up, wheezing. “Wha’th’fuck, Spock? It… It…”

"He misunderstood your intent, that is all, Jim," Spock says, reaching down to easily pull him upright onto his feet. "This is I-Chaya, Guardian of the House of Surak, and the sehlat of my youth." 

"You’re telling me this thing that tried to eat me is like… your family dog?"

Spock tilts, then nods. “A noble, if tame comparison.” The sehlat makes a rumbly noise again, scooting its trash-skiff sized body closer and flipping its tufted tail, breathing snot all over Jim’s boots. “I apologize if he frightened you. I have imprinted our bond upon his memory so that it will not happen again. He will cherish your life as mine now.”

The monster stands, his giant head hovering higher than his own, and huffs a weird, almost sweet noise, if not for the smell of its breath that nearly knocks Jim on his ass again. “Oh good,” he croaks. “What the fuck do you feed him?”

“One does not feed a sehlat, Jim,” Spock almost smiles. “They will devour anything that threatens their family. Typically, he hunts the le-matya that live in these hills.”

Jim looks into the eyes of this alien monster, and sees a certain intelligence and warmth. The beast licks its tongue over a stained, snaggly sabertooth, makes a sound in his throat and tilts his head, and suddenly Jim’s reminded of his childhood golden retriever. He carefully reaches a hand out, and when the beast pushes his slimy nose into his palm and huffs, Jim feels it. The same tingly connection he gets from Spock that says he is welcome here, that he is family, and that he belongs.


End file.
